Christmas Party
by bailey1ak
Summary: The holidays could be just the setting needed for a couple of expedition members to step out of their comfort zones and take a risk. Cross-over Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG1 Pre-ship Mitchell/Keller and pre-ship Lorne/Lam
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Written for the Christmas party over at the Team Flyboy Thread on . Complete and utter fluff, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Thank you, thank you for the beta, ShaViva, you're the best. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG1 or any of their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: All of Stargate SG1 and SGA

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jennifer Keller hummed as she walked the halls of Atlantis. She knew the saying kind of went like this - _if it's too good to be true, it probably is,_ but it was hard not to enjoy the "good" that had come their way lately.

After defeating the Wraith hive ship and splashing down outside of the San Francisco Bay, the expedition members had been fairly certain the IOA would never let Atlantis return to the Pegasus galaxy. They'd been right of course, however a compromise had been reached and it was the most that any of them could have hoped for.

Although like everyone else, Jennifer would've preferred to fly Atlantis back to the Pegasus galaxy, she was glad the IOA had agreed to missions continuing in the Pegasus by utilizing the Midway Station once again. The doctor was pretty sure it was greed and the hope of finding more Ancient tech or other discoveries of value that had swayed the IOA's decision.

The fact that the City was now located in the Antarctic was also an advantage that the IOA counted as a victory. No longer did the City reside in the hands of the Americans, or at least the other countries in 'the know' liked to look at it that way. In actuality, it was really the only place on Earth that made sense and minimized the risk of being discovered.

Jenn crossed the threshold into the infirmary and stopped to admire her expanded domain. Most of Stargate Command and a large portion of the R&D labs from Area 51 had been relocated to Atlantis. In the end this too was really the only solution. They could only operate one Stargate at a time and the City had the space to grow and accommodate both programs with missions to both the Milky Way and the Pegasus. With so many resources at their disposal, many additional areas of the City had been opened up. The best part in Jenn's mind though was the expansion of the infirmary.

With double the staff now, the expansion into the adjoining rooms had been a must and the addition of a lab directly across the hall from the infirmary made Dr. Keller smile every time she thought of it. This was her dream really. It was what she'd put in her requisitions to the SGC every three months while living in the Pegasus… more supplies, more staff. Having all that and the expanded facility was, simply put, wonderful.

Jennifer stepped away from the nurse's station after checking in and made her way across the infirmary to the triage where Dr. Lam was treating Colonel Mitchell. With the Colonel's back to her, Jenn rolled her eyes at Dr. Lam as she took the last few steps up behind Cameron.

"So… how many so far," Jennifer asked with a laugh, gesturing toward the suturing kit Carolyn was unwrapping.

"Third one so far."

Jenn moved around the bed so that she was facing Cam. "I thought you just might be the smart one since you hadn't shown up in here yet."

"Hey, Doc," Mitchell protested, trying not to smirk before hanging his head. "Can't have the subordinates thinking you're just too chicken."

"What does it say when you end up in the infirmary needing stitches?" Lam asked, raising an eyebrow as she gestured toward the bleeding cut near his eye.

"Well, you'd think it'd say _don't mess with Ronon_," he laughed wryly. "In reality it must mean _maybe I can fair better than the __**boss**__ against Ronon_," Cameron laughed as he gestured toward the entry to the infirmary and the Marine walking through it.

They all watched the Lieutenant check in with a nurse before being directed toward them.

"Go ahead and take Deloy," Lam nodded her head toward the soldier crossing the infirmary. "I'll stitch up Cam before I check out."

"Thanks Carolyn," Jenn agreed, patting the bed next to them for Deloy to sit down on. "I'm thinking," she began, smirking at the soldier, "that being the fourth one in here for stitches just makes you smarter than whoever ends up being fifth tonight."

Lt. Deloy looked sheepishly at Dr. Keller, "That will be Huntsman, ma'am. He should be here in a few minutes I'd be guess'in."

Jennifer grinned at the Lieutenant, marveling at the humor still in tact after losing a sparring match in front of his fellow soldiers and having to report to the infirmary for stitches. "I'm sure there'll be a few more you're smarter than before my shift is over."

Jennifer finished cleaning the cut to the Lieutenant's cheek and unwrapped a suturing kit.

"How long do I have to have the stitches in, Doc.?"

"Seven days, maybe ten." Jennifer looked at him with a questioning look as she stepped closer and gave the soldier a small localized shot for numbing purposes.

"So probably not before the Christmas party this weekend?" he asked trying not to wince in front of the women or his superior officer.

"Well, I could always check them on Friday. Take them out if the site looks good." Jennifer offered.

"Have you got a hot date for the party, Soldier?" Lam teased as she finished up her own stitching on the Colonel.

Jennifer held in a smirk as she watched Deloy's cheeks blush beneath her finger tips.

"Dr. Danes down in the R&D labs, ma'am. I'd rather she didn't hear about me needing stitches because of some friendly sparring."

"There ain't nothin' friendly about Ronon's sparring," Mitchell commented with a chuckle, not bothering to leave once Dr. Lam finished.

"I'll remember that, Sir,"

"Can't think that she'll mind a few stitches," Jenn tried to reassure him as she finished. She gave him a nod indicating she was done. "Have fun at the party," she added as Deloy left with a short wave.

"Are you going to the party, Dr. Keller?"

Jennifer felt the familiar flip of her stomach at the Colonel's words directed at her. She found it frustrating and unbelievable that she was comfortable enough to tease the man one moment and then completely awkward the next.

"Yeah, um no, probably not."

"Are you dating anyone yet?" Carolyn chimed in, not able to contain her mischievous smile when she caught Jennifer's look of astonishment at her bold question. "What? I just figured if you were, that maybe you had other plans the night of the party."

"We have discussed this before," Jenn replied tightly, feeling a blush racing up her neck, "and nothing has changed in a week."

Lam was not repentant. "You know… there is nothing wrong with being the one to make the first move and ask a guy out."

Jennifer snuck a quick glance in Mitchell's direction, completely mortified that Carolyn was bringing this worn out conversation up in front of him.

"There has to be someone you're interested in enough to ask out. Nothing elaborate, just a casual date… dinner or a movie?" Carolyn continued to tease when she didn't get an immediate response from her colleague.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Lam, that Jennifer seemed even more embarrassed about this conversation here in Cameron's presence. More interesting even given the fact that she'd caught the younger doctor sneaking looks at the Colonel before. Not that she could blame her, Cam was someone she herself had spent some time looking at.

"Maybe," Jenn began, a little glint in her eyes that should have been a warning to Carolyn, "you should take your own advice and ask a certain Major out. You know… just to dinner or a movie, nothing elaborate," she echoed with a smirk on her face.

Cameron couldn't hold in his laughter after Jennifer turned the tables so effectively on Dr. Lam, but his laughter was stopped short when he suddenly had both of their undivided attention so quickly. "Sorry," he offered sheepishly, although not repentant in the least.

Lam wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. "What do you think? What would be your reaction if a woman asked you for a date?"

Cam had to cringe now at how quickly Lam had turned the tables on him. Maybe it was a female thing. "Well, I'd probably be very flattered. It takes a lot of nerve to put yourself out there like that."

"Would you accept?" Carolyn persisted.

"Definitely."

Jennifer hated that Lam had turned and was now giving her such a triumphant look. "You first," Jenn challenged.

Carolyn took a deep breath. "Okay, how about this? Let's start small. If I ask the Major to dance at the Christmas party on Friday, then you have to ask someone to dance as well." She raised her eyebrows at Jennifer, "Deal?"

"I hadn't planned to go to the party," Jennifer lamented, now wanting to go even less than before. Carolyn was one of those women who didn't mess around. Jenn was sure she was going to do exactly what she said.

"Well now you are," Lam stated as she patted Keller on the arm before turning on her heal and walking away. "Have a good shift," she called back over her shoulder.

"Damn, pushy woman," Jennifer grumbled under her breath.

Mitchell chuckled, "Well, not to act like a gossipy, old biddy… but who is the Major?" When Jennifer just glared at him he had to grin back. "There is no way I'm missing the party now."

Jennifer glared at the Colonel, but it didn't seem to faze him as he turned to leave as well.

"Like the lady said, Dr. Keller, have a good shift."

"Flyboys," she grumbled as she began to clean up the area in preparation for the next soldier in need of stitches. She tried to remain miffed when she heard him chuckle, but unfortunately it was a sound that made her heart skip a beat. The idea that she could make him laugh brought a smile to her face, which she studiously hid with the task of ignoring him and cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG1 or any of their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: All of Stargate SG1 and SGA

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Cameron tried to enjoy the festive atmosphere surrounding him as he made his way through the throngs of people in the Chapel Hills Mall. He'd hoped to finish his Christmas shopping while off base tonight. Tomorrow night was the Christmas party on base and then he had a week of leave to visit his family in Kansas for Christmas. It'd be nice to not have to sneak in any shopping while he was there.

Cam checked his watch and noted the time. He still needed one more gift for his Mom, but he was running out of ideas quickly. He also wanted to stop by and check on his condo before he was beamed back to base.

Now that Stargate Command had been relocated to Atlantis, he found that he spent most of his nights staying in his crew quarters there. With the Pendergast Space Station finally up and operational with fully functional Asgard beaming technology, moving back and forth between Atlantis in the Antarctic and Cheyenne Mountain was quite simple, but he was still enjoying the novelty of Atlantis and all its beauty. Even Colorado couldn't compare to it, at least not yet.

The piped in music in the mall changed to _Rockin' around the Christmas Tree_ and Cam realized he wasn't going to make it much longer. He was a little more traditional at heart when it came to most things 'Christmas'. He preferred listening to a little Bing Crosby crooning a Christmas classic that conjured scenes from a long ago black and white movie over this more up beat music he'd been hearing most of the evening.

When he saw the book store a few stores ahead he made a decision that it'd be his last stop of the night. Maybe something would jump out at him as being perfect for his Mom while he wandered around in the mega store. He wouldn't mind finding a book for himself either. It had been ages since he'd taken the time to read a book and suddenly the thought of doing so sounded pleasant. With a week off in Kansas he should have the time.

As Cam rounded an isle in the fiction section of books he saw the back of a woman just rounding the isle at the end of the row and disappearing out of site. Although it had only been the briefest of glimpses, he found himself holding his breath. He mentally called himself pathetic as he ran his hand through his hair and slowly made his way to the end of the row to turn in the same direction the woman had disappeared in.

Once he gazed down the next isle he was able to confirm that his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Looking through books a few feet away from him stood Dr. Keller. With a mental shake he shook off the lame feeling that came over him at realizing he was more hung up on the doctor than he'd realized. He didn't even know he could recognize her just from seeing her retreating form for a split second.

Since the crews had combined a few months ago and settled on Atlantis he had become a bit fascinated with her, but he'd played it off to himself that it was just that she was new and sweet in a girl-next-door kind of way. Now he couldn't deny that maybe it was a bit more than that.

As she returned a book to the shelf she turned just a bit and obviously caught sight of him.

"Colonel," Jennifer greeted in astonishment at seeing the military man in this setting. She hoped that she wasn't blushing too furiously, even though she could feel her cheeks heating.

"I think as long as we're both standing in a book store that maybe it should be Cameron and Jennifer."

She felt her blush heat, "I think you're right… Cameron," she replied, trying it out. "It feels a little weird seeing you in a book store in the mall."

Cam chuckled, "I'd have to agree. I wasn't sure it was you either. So… are you looking for a book for yourself or as a gift?"

"Both actually. I've got the newest _Harlan Coben_ book for my Dad," she replied holding the book in her hand aloft. "Now I'm trying to find one for me to read on the plane this weekend. How about you?"

"Same. I'd like to find one for my Mom and possibly one for myself."

"What kind of books does your Mom like?"

"Not too sure," he said looking at the shelf in front of them. "I know that she and Dad read a lot of the same books. Maybe something with some mystery in it or even a thriller, but no blood or gore."

"Hmmm… well," Jennifer started looking at the books in front of them. "I was just looking to see if there were any new books in the Jane Whitefield series that I had missed. They're written by _Thomas Perry_ and I don't remember too much blood and I know there is no gore in them. Female heroine too, so that is kind of a plus."

Cameron nodded at her, already kind of excited because that sounded perfect for his Mom and he'd finally be done shopping for Christmas gifts.

Jennifer gave him a slightly nervous look before handing him a book. "This is the first book in the series. It was pretty good and if she likes it then there are several more she could read after it."

"Thank you. You've just saved me from wandering around here for hours trying to find something for my Mom. I most likely would've given up and left empty handed." Cam gave her a smile and noticed that she'd settled on a book for herself and would most likely be checking out and leaving soon. "Do you have more shopping to do tonight?"

Jenn couldn't help but laugh. "No, in fact I don't know how I'm going to make it out to the parking lot with all the bags I _do_ have. A gal at the counter by the entrance to this store graciously, but adamantly, 'offered' to hold my bags for me."

Camron quickly grabbed the _Harlan Coben_ book that Jennifer was getting her Dad from the shelf as they moved out of the isle. They both ended up with different attendants for checking out, but it went quickly and Cam waited at the end of the counter for Jennifer.

As the gal continued to hand over bags to Jennifer, he couldn't hold in the smirk. She wasn't kidding on the number of bags she'd accumulated shopping. He moved swiftly to her side as the last bag was adjusted in her hands. "Why don't you let me take several of those?"

Jennifer shook her head, embarrassed. "I'm good. You'll just have to hand them back and right now I'm balanced. She laughed at his stern look of disapproval, but didn't budge as she began to walk back out into the mall.

"At least let me walk you to your car."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm just going to catch a cab back."

"You took a cab to the mall?"

"No, Dr. Lam dropped me off on her way to her Dad's for dinner." The Doc shook her head, "I think she just wanted to make sure I got everything I needed to be able to go to the Christmas party. Now I'll have no excuses."

"I'll have to admit, I'm a bit curious to see which Major Dr. Lam dances with. You wouldn't want to just give me a few hints who she's sweet on?" Cameron smiled at her, thinking that he liked the turn his night had taken when he stumbled upon the Doc.

Jennifer's eyes went huge, "No way! Carolyn would kill me. I wouldn't put it past her to set me up on blind date after blind date till she felt she extracted an adequate revenge on me."

Cam laughed out loud at that. "I've seen her stern side, but not her vindictive side."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not have someone show up at my door thinking they were there to pick me up for a date I didn't know about," Jennifer said wryly.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride back to the Mountain. I'm heading that way." He'd check on his condo on the way to the airport on Saturday, instead of tonight.

"Ummm," Jenn hesitated, "I was kind of going to grab some ice cream before I left."

Cameron looked from her arms laden with bags toward the food court just a little bit in front of them. "I tell you what. How about we take your bags to the car and then stop for ice cream on the way back to the mountain."

"Okay, but I'm buying."

The Southern gentleman in Cameron wanted to say no, but seeing the earnest look on Jennifer's face caused him to reluctantly nod his head in agreement.

After a few slow and careful steps in the snow once they got outside, Cameron reached for all of the bags in her left hand, shifting them to his own left before taking her hand in his. "Think of this as my insurance that you don't fall. I don't know how I'd get you and all these bags to the car if you went down."

"Nice try," Jennifer laughed with only a hit of the awkwardness she was feeling with her hand in his large, warmer one. "You're just afraid that if I don't show up at that party tomorrow night you might not get to see who Carolyn's interested in."

Cam grinned back at her, "There is that too," he replied with a wink.

XXX

As the pair walked down the halls of Atlantis, Cameron couldn't help the small smile that didn't seem to want to leave his face. Somehow he'd ended up carrying all of Jennifer's bags and he tried not to shift them too often and draw her attention to that fact.

Although since they were within a few feet of the transporter that would take them to the crew quarters, he knew she'd notice soon. The transporters on Atlantis were not all that big.

Jennifer entered first and turned around to watch him enter and as he'd predicted quickly noticed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you make me carry some of those, they are mine after all," she rambled on while trying to relieve him of some of the bags.

Cameron allowed her to take most of the bags from his right arm before turning his body into the transporter and then bringing his left arm with the rest of the bags in. The only problem he could see is that not all of the bags were completely in the transporter.

"If this were a telephone booth I'd be suspicious that there were a Guinness Book of World Records you were trying to beat," he laughed as he maneuvered the bags until they were finally all inside the transporter.

Jennifer mocked a punch to his arm. "Hey, it's not that bad."

Cameron cast her a look of incredulousness at her statement.

"Well… a girl's got to look pretty, especially at a Christmas party." She shot Cameron a very innocent look that sent them both into a fit of laughs.

"Are you telling me that most of these bags are for tomorrow night?"

"I don't know if I'd say most," she started but was cut short when she caught him trying to peek in the bags. She gathered them closer and tried to make her way out of the transporter.

Cameron laughed all the harder watching her struggle to make it through the opening of the transporter without letting go of the majority of the bags she held. She finally gave up, laughing as well and dropped them so she could exit the transporter then proceeded to pull the bags out one at a time and deposited them in a heap in the corridor.

"Some of these are Christmas gifts," she tried in vain to justify, "and…" she added looking in two of the bags before setting them in their own pile, "I do believe that those two bags are yours."

"Wow, two whole bags."

Jennifer blushed up at the Colonel completely enjoying herself, despite her embarrassment.

"C'mon, I'll help you get these to your room," he promised as he began loading his arms with her bags.

Jennifer scrambled to lift as many bags as she could not wanting him to carry them all, but in the end she only ended up with three, while he held his two plus seven of her own.

Once they'd deposited them all in her room she walked Cameron back to her door.

"Thank you for the ice cream," Cameron began once he'd reached her door.

"You're welcome. Thank you for carrying all of my many bags."

He grinned at her. "Well if I end up in the infirmary with a bad back…"

Jenn glared at him through narrowed eyes for a moment before brightening, "I'm sure there is a desk somewhere that could use your attention for a week or so while you heal and get your strength back… if a doctor deemed you unfit for gate travel."

"Point taken." He gave her a small salute before activating the door and walking out into the hall. "See you tomorrow night doctor," Cam said by way of goodbye when he turned to look back at her.

When she gave him a resigned look he smirked at her, "It won't be that bad," he tried to reassure. When she didn't look convinced he leaned in close, "I'm looking forward to seeing you in whatever is in all those bags." He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her cheek before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG1 or any of their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: All of Stargate SG1 and SGA

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Major Lorne's head snapped up when he heard the rhythmic tap of shoes sharp against the ground. "Sorry Doc."

"Really Major, not a problem," Dr. Lam assured him as she gave a brisk nod toward the nurse's station and continued deeper into the infirmary.

Lorne followed her quickly, giving her the details that he'd already conveyed twice, once to General Landry when they'd come through the gate and again to her staff when they'd made it into the infirmary.

"Lieutenant Deloy," Lam greeted the soldier when she entered the room her staff had set him up in. "I know we expected you in today, but it was to remove stitches, not to see to a new injury."

"I didn't mean to be a bother tonight, ma'am."

Carolyn quickly donned a lab coat, taking special care to cover her dress clothes before turning her attention back to her patient. "This is no bother Lieutenant," she assured him as she took a quick look at the x-rays left up on the light board before her. "I'm afraid though that it'll hurt just a bit more while we set that arm."

"Yes ma'am."

Lorne caught the look the Lieutenant shot in his direction. "The teams have all left to attend tonight's party," he assured the young man. "It took a bit of convincing, but I finally got your team to let me take the first shift of watching over you. They promised to return as soon as the party is over."

Lam watched her patient relax slightly and realized that he didn't want his team to see him in pain, or at least what he might reveal while in pain. She gave Lorne a thankful look before giving a few quick instructions to her staff.

"Should I stay or wait outside, Doc?" Lorne didn't want to make the kid feel any more burdensome or weak. The doctor telling him to leave would set better, he knew.

"Thank you, that would be helpful. I'll come get you once we are finished," Carolyn replied, a slight nod attesting to her understanding his offer was more for Deloy than for her.

Major Lorne made his way to the waiting room that the infirmary now boasted, but he found he was too restless to settle down. He paced the room slowly until he heard a muffled groan from deeper in the infirmary that took his mind back to the mission.

It had been so uneventful, as all training missions with the newer recruits should be. All the way back to the gate his team and Captain Shaw's team had talked about the party tonight. It was an event that the entire base seemed to be buzzing about these last few days as the excitement rose and the impending date had grown near. They'd even had him thinking that it might not be bad to at least stop in and make an appearance.

Of course with a mundane mission and the gate within sight, their guard had been down. They'd barely heard the scream of the large cat-like creature before it was somersaulting down the embankment with Lt. Deloy in its clutches. Both teams had the cat within their sights in moments, taking the first opportunity to fire, killing the cat quickly.

They'd scrambled down the hill to the still body of Deloy. Thankfully his tac vest had taken most of the brunt of the claws from the cat. A quick assessment revealed a broken arm and a possible concussion, although the Lieutenant roused within 10 minutes of the teams reaching his side. Getting him back up the embankment had been a draining and dirty challenge, the steepness making it more difficult than the journey down.

XXX

When Dr. Lam finished setting the bone in Lt. Deloy's arm and casting it, she looked up to give the young soldier a smile and nod. She found, however, that his attention was fixated on the clock on the wall. She raised her hand to get his attention, but then quickly dropped her arm when she realized his concern.

"I'm going to go let the Major know we are done and send him in." Lam gave Deloy's shoulder a gentle pat before leaving the room. Once out of sight though, Carolyn turned to the nurses' station.

"Trish."

"Yes Doctor," the woman in question replied, looking up from her computer station.

"I need you to contact a doctor down in the R&D Labs. A Dr. Daniels or Dans… something like that."

"Just one minute," Trish stalled Dr. Lam as she looked through the online directory. "There is a Dr. Danes?"

"Yeah, that sounds right," Carolyn gave Trish a thankful look. "Can you please contact her and tell her that Lt. Deloy is in the infirmary. We will be keeping him overnight for observation, possible concussion."

"Right away," the nurse agreed with a smirk, obviously knowing what Lam was hoping would happen.

"Thanks," Lam grinned back at the nurse before turning and heading toward the waiting room and Major Lorne.

Carolyn chided herself when she realized that she was smoothing out her clothes and tucking her hair behind her ear in anticipation of seeing the Major. She let out a held breath of air, it shouldn't matter that his men held such respect for him, yet considered him a friend. His seriousness and keen observation mixed with such a dry sense of humor and mischief shouldn't be so attractive. The man had captured her attention and she just couldn't seem to shake it.

When she got to the doorway of the waiting room she spied him deep in thought across the room. It was obvious he'd been pacing, maybe even in mid-turn when he'd paused.

Lam cleared her throat, "So… a large cat, huh?"

The doctor's voice pulled his mind back to the present. He turned and smiled at Dr. Lam. "Yes, I'm just glad that the claws seem to have landed on his upper chest where the tac vest was able to protect him. It could have been so much worse."

"Lt. Deloy is resting now. I did have to stitch up a laceration on the back side of his left arm when the animal wasn't as accommodating with the placement of his claws. We'd like to keep him overnight and monitor him for any concussion." Carolyn gave him a slight nod of permission, "You are welcome to see him."

"Thank you, ma'am." Lorne nodded back, his eyes lingering on her just a moment longer. He'd been meaning to ask the beautiful doctor out for weeks now. The clean-up of Wraith and ships after the battle had been a chore and then had come the move to Antarctica and the dramatic shift of SGC personnel and departments to Atlantis. He had been kept busy to the point of exhaustion at times. Now that missions had finally resumed he hoped that things would slow back down.

Evan grimaced slightly, "Sorry again for keeping you from the party." A quick glance at his watch confirmed that not only was it late, but the party was nearly half over already.

"No worries, Major. Remember, I said I was on call." Carolyn shot him an easy grin, "You probably saved me from dancing with numerous jarheads and flyboys."

"Hey," Lorne exclaimed with an indignant voice, but the twinkle in his eyes belied his teasing.

"You've got a point," Lam continued to tease, while turning and leaving him standing in the waiting room, "I left out scientists."

Lorne chuckled as he went in search of Deloy. The soldier had to be hungry by now, he knew he was.

XXX

Ten minutes later Lorne made his way out of the room being occupied by Lt. Deloy. He couldn't help but smile to himself. One of the newer scientists assigned to the R&D labs had arrived with two trays from the mess hall and some punch if he wasn't mistaken. He'd quickly made his leave when the gal had shyly admitted that she planned to stay for several hours. The Lieutenant had look delighted at the prospect and Lorne had taken that as his cue that he was no longer needed.

When he neared the exit for the infirmary he caught sight of Dr. Lam hanging up her lab coat, so he slowed his pace to wait for her.

"Heading out, Doc?"

"Well, Doctor Biro is on-call in...," she looked down at her watch, "ten more minutes, so hopefully no more call outs. We're on short shifts tonight so that everyone can attend the festivities." Carolyn turned her head to look at the Major as they made their way out of the infirmary. "Are you going to make an appearance at the dance, Major?"

Lorne felt her smile as if he were struck in the chest, "I think I'll pass. It's been a trying day. How 'bout you, Doc?" he asked as they continued down the corridor toward the transporter.

"Nah. It's more than half over at this point." She should go after all the hassle she'd put Dr. Keller through, but if the Major wasn't going to make an appearance, than there was really no point in going. She was sure Jennifer'd be relieved once she realized she was off the hook.

"I was thinking of stopping by the mess hall for a bite to eat. Are you game, Dr. Lam?"

"Sure," Carolyn responded immediately, her evening taking a welcome turn.

Lorne tried to contain his grin, and once he looked down at himself that wasn't hard to do. "Do you mind if I change clothes real quick? These are a bit dusty and it'd be nice to get out of uniform."

"Not at all Major," Lam quickly assured him, liking that it sounded like it wasn't going to be a real quick meal.

Their quarters were on the same level, although different wings.

Carolyn paused as they exited the transporter. "Why don't I change into something a bit more casual as well and I'll meet you. Back here or the mess hall?" she asked as she started toward her room without waiting for a reply.

Lorne felt a bit of disappointment. She really did look beautiful in the dark red sweater. He felt an opportunity slipping from him the further away he let her get. "Dr. Lam?"

Carolyn turned around and waited for the Major's answer.

"This might be a bit to forward or improper, but…," Lorne looked around them as he closed the distance she'd put between them, "would you go out with me?"

Lam looked at the Major trying to work out what could be improper in asking if she'd like to go out.

Lorne quickly continued, rambling just a bit. "I know its short notice, which is unfair to you, but you're dressed up and look amazing. It'd be a shame for you to change or to waste that on dining in the mess hall…"

Carolyn held up a hand to stop him, "You're asking me on a date for tonight?"

Evan took a step backward, but remained looking at her, worried that he might have upset her. "I'm sorry, that was unfair of me. You deserve to be asked out properly and have fair warning."

He chuckled more at himself and to break the tension he felt, than anything else, "I kind of have you trapped a bit because you've already agreed to eat with me, kind of hard for you to turn me down now. Forget I asked, really." He looked at her earnestly, hoping she wasn't going to bail on him completely, "I'll just be a few minutes and we can head to the mess hall… if you'll still join me for dinner."

"No need to back pedal now, Major, unless you're un-asking me out." She offered in an offended tone, but gave him a smirk that belied any bite to it. "Actually, before I got called to the infirmary, I'd been hoping to find an opportunity to ask you to dance at the party tonight anyway. I'd accept a date for dinner tonight if you're offering."

"Now wait just a second," Evan smirked, a feeling of relief and confidence born of knowing that his interest in her was returned, "we're both in positions of authority and it'd be good to be seen by those under our command."

"I thought you were hungry, Major," Lam teased.

"First, considering that we're about to go on a date, I think you should start calling me Evan. Second, I still am, but I'm sure they have some food there." Lorne winked at her. "If not I'm sure I'll survive. The thought of holding you close and swaying to a Christmas classic would be worth the delay in eating," he added with an exaggerated drawl.

Dr. Lam shook her head with a small laugh, hoping to hide some of her blushing.

"Just give me fifteen minutes to shower and change." Lorne grinned back.

"So it's a real date," Lam clarified with a short nod, taking a backward step in the direction of her own quarters.

"Yes it is, Carolyn," he agreed, using her first name on purpose. "With a good night kiss at the end of the evening and everything."

Lam rolled her eyes at the dimpled smirk he'd given her before he'd confidently turned and walked toward his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis and Stargate SG1 or any of their wonderful characters.

Spoilers: All of Stargate SG1 and SGA

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Cameron watched the doors of the lab that'd been converted to a ballroom open and he couldn't help but take inventory of who entered. He knew he'd purposely sat on the side of the table that would allow him to watch the door, but he was trying not to dwell on that either.

Seeing everyone in the room dressed up was more than strange. There were many here that he'd never seen outside their uniform. Cam did a double take when he realized the woman walking through the door was Dr. Lam. She looked incredible dressed as she was to the point he almost missed the fact that Major Lorne was holding the door open for her.

He couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face, t_he mystery major_, he thought to himself, as he watched them walk together to the tables on the far wall with food and beverages covering them.

_Now for the elusive Dr. Keller_, he thought, turning to scan the room one more time. He was brought up short when a voice on the opposite side of him captured his attention. He turned in time to see the doctor in question plop down quickly in an empty chair on his left.

"Wait, wait. Stand back up," he instructed, motioning for her to stand. "I want to see the end product of all those bags I helped you haul home."

Jenn rolled her eyes at the use of the word 'haul', but slowly stood anyway looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. She tried to ignore the warm feeling of a blush she knew was infusing her cheeks due to his slow perusal of her attire. "I keep getting stared at, it's very disconcerting," Jennifer admitted, her eyes continuing to dart around the room.

"Well I can see why," Cam replied, "you look beautiful," which was actually an understatement in Mitchell's opinion. The deep maroon dress looked amazing on her and it wasn't often that she wore her hair down. He was having a hard time not staring at her himself.

Jennifer quickly took a seat, mindful of his look and trying to hide some of her blush at his words. "You look really good too," she replied awkwardly, suddenly at a loss for any other words and starting to rethink her rash decision to sit next to the Colonel. He did look good though, dressed in black slacks and a deep gray sweater. Even in the dimmer lighting of this make-shift ballroom, his eyes stood out.

Cam smiled at her discomfort and set about trying to ease it. "Would you like something to eat? Punch? A cocktail maybe."

Jennifer looked up at him suddenly, but caught his grin and had to grin back. "Sorry, just a little ways outside my comfort zone at the moment."

"Well, I did see Dr. Lam arrive just a few minutes ago. I'm pretty sure she arrived with the Major in question. Major Lorne?" he asked with lifted brow.

"That would be the one," Jennifer grudgingly conceded.

"Well, they haven't danced yet, so I think you have some time," he laughed, hoping to get another smile out of his nervous table mate.

"Actually, whether she showed up tonight or not, I was still going to ask someone to dance. It really is the only way to get that woman to let it alone."

Cameron opened his mouth, ready to offer to dance with her. The thought of being in closer proximity was quite appealing. He also didn't want to give any of the other men in the room a chance to come ask her, which he was sure was a given considering the amount of attention she'd gathered when she'd entered. Before he got the chance to ask his question, Jennifer stood up.

"Okay," she started nervously. She looked around the room, not really actually seeing anyone, before sitting back down. "How do guys do it?"

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked, a bit confused by the lack of context in her question.

"How do guys summon enough nerve to ask a girl to dance or to go out on a date?"

Mitchell thought of a few responses to that, but upon seeing her honest bafflement he chose to give her question the best answer he could come up with.

"Truthfully?" He turned in his seat and met her nerve racked gaze straight on. "For some guys… or gals it is about self confidence. If you've got a lot of self confidence you're usually a bolder person. We also live in a society where it is more the norm and expected that men do the asking, so us 'guys' aren't having to step out of the norm really."

"Oh," Jennifer responded. That actually made sense, because when it came to men and her appeal to them, she wasn't all that confident. Sure they looked appreciatively at her when she dressed up, but that was more about how she was dressed, not about her. And although women did ask men out from time to time, he was right, it was traditionally more of the men's role.

Cameron heard his words in his head, and though they were true, he knew it wasn't a complete answer, or at least not the one that Jennifer needed to hear.

"Sometimes though, Doc.," he paused to make sure he'd caught her wayward attention, "it just boils down to the worth. Is the person worth the risk?"

Jennifer was staring Cameron right in the eye when he said those words and she found she had to bite her tongue to keep from saying 'yes' right then and embarrassing herself. "Okay."

The Colonel watched her stand up again and although he didn't regret making her feel more confident, he didn't like the idea that she was going to go and ask some other guy to dance. He stood up as well, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

"Jennifer." "Cameron." They both started at the same time.

"Go ahead," Mitchell allowed with a nod.

Jenn blushed at the awkwardness, but then plunged ahead, "Cameron? Would you dance with me?"

Cameron couldn't help but find her discomfort adorable. The fact that he was the one she was asking made his breathing hitch slightly, but he recovered quickly with a smirk. "Darlin'," he drawled playfully, "I wasn't gonna let you dance with anyone else tonight anyway." He grinned at her surprised look before he grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. He heard the beginning strains of a _Bing Crosby_ classic as he pulled Jennifer into his arms and began to sway to the music.

Jenn rested her head against his shoulder for a moment as she tried to slow her racing heart. The knowledge that Cameron was interested in her as well was a bit overwhelming. Dancing with him like this was so worth the risk, but knowing that this was probably just the beginning of something more between the two of them had her grinning into his shoulder. She felt him slowly maneuver her back enough to gaze down at her, probably concerned by her quietness.

"Sorry, just happy," she grinned at him.

"Same here," he replied with a wink, pulling her in closer as he heard the beginning of a Nat King Cole song fill the room.

XXX

Lorne watched Carolyn grinning with a look of delight as she gazed upon the dance floor. "What's got your attention?" he asked.

"Just happy. This party was a good idea. I like seeing everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves."

"Speaking of enjoying themselves," he began as he placed his punch glass on the table. "I think I remember hearing you say something about hoping for an opportunity to ask me to dance tonight."

Carolyn saw the amusement in his expression and it warmed her, "Yes I did," she confirmed, standing and turning toward the Major with a flair of formality. "Would you like to dance?"

"Been hoping you'd ask," Evan chuckled.

Lorne took her in his arms and they swayed around the dance floor. Neither spoke much for a few minutes, instead they enjoyed the closeness and the festive feel of the room.

Evan wanted to chuckle when he noticed Carolyn maneuver them to the left a bit. "Was I not doing a good job?"

"No…," Lam let the word drag out. "My father just arrived."

"Glad to hear the General is taking the time to join in," Evan commented nonchalantly.

"Not worried about how being seen dancing with his daughter will color his view of you?" Dr. Lam challenged.

"Nah, I'm sure he'll warm up to the idea of me dating his daughter eventually."

"You sound a bit confident that there will be more than one date," Carolyn scoffed.

"Yes, ma'am." Evan replied casually.

"Maybe we should see how this date goes first before you start planning multiple dates, Major."

Lorne knew that Carolyn was baiting him, although there was only a slight hint of mischief in her expression. She was doing a good job of keeping a stoic expression.

Evan lowered his voice as he leaned in close, "I'd say that this date is going great… and I already know its going to end well."

Carolyn watched Lorne pull back far enough to meet her eyes. His cocky smirk accompanied by a quick wink caused her cheeks to heat. The image it generated of that goodnight kiss he'd already warned her would end their date, flashed through her mind. She moved in closer to hide her face against his shoulder and could feel the silent chuckle vibrating lightly in his body.

Lorne gathered her closer and leaned his head against the top of her's and let song after song carry them as they danced.

The End


End file.
